


Teyla as Waterbender

by ratcreature



Series: SGA Team As Benders [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Acrylics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Amnesty Challenge, Character of Color, Fanart, Fusion, Gen, Painted Spires, Prompt Art, Traditional Media, Waterbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An SGA/ATLA fusion portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teyla as Waterbender

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil, fine liner pen with waterproof indian ink, acrylic paint
> 
> I did this for the prompt "SGA/Avatar the Last Airbender crossover" for the SGA fanart fest [Painted Spires](http://community.livejournal.com/paintedspires/), as additional fanart for the Amnesty Week. This is more a fusion than a crossover, but I think it's still within the prompt's parameters. Originally this was supposed to be a series of portraits with each of the team matched with an element from Avatar (I thought after Teyla I'd do Rodney as Earthbender, Ronon as Firebender, and John as Airbender), but I only managed to finish Teyla in time to still post (just barely) during Amnesty Week.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
